To Be Loved
by voicelikeabell
Summary: Hi! this is my first fic, so plz dont be TO mean! yusuke and the gang have this mission to find and kill this evil dude who is seeking revenge on one of them . while there searching for him, they meet up with this girl.. Hoc! i suck at summeries -
1. Unexspected meeting

Hi peoples!! This is my VERY FIRST fanfic so please don't be mean!!! I'm new at this!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Yu Yu hakasho. . :: sniffle:: BUT.. In the future, I plan to make Hiei mine!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! PLZ R/R!!  
  
Story title: to be loved " means speaking" chapter: 1 ' means thinking'  
  
" Hey Yusuke, give me some of your chips!" asked Kuwabara. " no way!" he replied, with a mouth full of potato chips. " these are mine!" "come on Yusuke! I'm hungry!" " would you two shut up about the stupid chips!!" Kieko screamed angrily. Kuwabara and Yusuke sweatdropped nervously. "you two are so childish sometimes!" Kurama and Hiei tried to stifle their laughing with the back of their hand, but failed miserably. " hey! What are you laughing at shorty!" Kuwabara yelled, pointing to Hiei. Hiei snorted. " I'm laughing at the fact that you were just told off by a girl, baka!" " why you little punk! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna-" " hn. I'd like to see you try, KuwaBAKA!" Boton, Yukina, and Keiko sighed. " we are NEVER gonna get out of this forest, at the rate we're going!" Boton mumbled, her head In her hands.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kurama suddenly yelled. " theirs something in that tree!" Hiei looked up at the tree he was standing under to see the branches move. With a surprised yell, someone fell out of the tree and on top of him.  
  
" Oh my! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you!?" asked the girl, now sitting on Hiei's stomach. " I'm fine" he grunted. " my name is Nina. What's yours?" " I'm..." Hiei stopped. When Nina fell on him, he didn't really get a good look at her, because it was so sudden. But now he saw how cute she was. 'wow' Hiei thought. 'she's cute! Wait a minute..did I just say she was cute?! What wrong with me?! I HATE girls, especially ningens, so what makes this one ant different? Oh God! I'm staring at her! Why cant I take my eyes off her? Hn. Kurama's right. I AM getting soft.' Nina was short, like him. And she was wearing a purple tank top, and blue caprice. She had shoulder length light brow hair, and she had the most beautiful eyes. Her pretty violet eyes shone in the sunlight, and had a sortta transparent look in them. She had the kind of eyes that looked like they could stare straight through you and Into your soul.  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't hear you, what did you say your name was?" asked Nina. Hiei quickly cast his eyes down, embarresed that he had been staring at her. " Hiei. My name is Hiei" he answered, flushing a light shade of pink. Hiei stood up, and helped Nina to her feet. He continued to stare at the ground, AND he continued to blush. ( a/n: I LOOVE it when Hiei blushes!! ^_^) " hi! I'm Boton!" said Boton. " These are my friends Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama, and Yukina" "hi!" they all chorused. " what were you doing in that tree?" Yukina asked, giggling. "oh!" said Nina embarresed, " I was just sitting up their and thinking!"  
  
" how did you get all the way up there? That tree is huge!" Kuwabara exclaimed. " she FLEW to the top of the tree Kuwabara!" Yusuke said sarcastically. " how do you think she got up there, baka!" " you could of killed your self if Hiei wasn't standing there!" Keiko said. " yes, arigato for catching me Hiei!" Nina turned and smiled at him, he smirked back. " whatever" he rolled his eyes.  
  
"so..what are you guys doing so far in the woods?" Nina asked Kurama politely. " well.actually, we're lost" he answered scratching the back of his head. Nina sweatdropped and fell over, anime style. " if we ever manage to find the nearest town, we gotta find a hotel" Yusuke added. " Hotel? My dad owns one! You can stay with us!" Nina said standing up. " and, since Hiei saved me.you guys can stay free of charge!" " that is very kind of you" Kurama said, bowing his head. " great! Can we go now? I'm getting hungry!" Yusuke said, rubbing his stomach. " HUNGRY!? How can you be hungry!? You just ate a whole bag of potato chips!!!!" Kuwabara screamed angrily. Nina giggled. " c'mon guys, this way!" she pointed towards a dirt path a few yards away." ARE YOU TELLING US THE PATH WAS RIGHT THERE THE WHOLE TIME!" they all screamed, except Hiei and Boton. They all turned to glare at Boton, who had a rather large sweatdrop. " heh heh heh, oopps? I guess I read the map wrong!" she handed the map to Kurama. " Boton, this is a map of Adventure land" they all fell over in disbelief.  
  
After a few minutes of yelling at Boton, the group finally set off to find town, with their new friend Nina, leading the way. " why is Hiei so quiet?" Nina asked Boton and the other girls, who were walking a little ahead of the group. " Hiei? He is kinda distant from the rest of us, and he doesn't like to talk much." Unless he is yelling at Kuwabara" Yukina added. " Hiei is kinda cute!" giggled Nina. " cute!? That arrogant little brat is ANYTHING but cute" said Boton. " he is not good enough for such an attractive, smart, funny person as you" "oh" Nina said sadly, as she looked at the short spiky haired boy who was walking apart from the rest of the group.  
  
YAY!!!!!! I finished the first chapter!!!!! ^_^ so what do you think? Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you happen to find ant spelling errors in my fic plz e-mail me!!! I am also open to suggestions for my story!!  
  
e-mails~~~ jplove@optonline.net and chibbifireyoukai@myway.com 


	2. Surprising skills

Hi people!! Even though no one seems to like this fic, except 2 VERY NICE PEOPLE, I'm gonna write the next chapter. Actually, I've written the whole story already, I'm just deciding whether I should change it or add more. ^_^;; I really HATE doing the disclaimer, so I brought Kuwabara here to do it!  
  
Kuwabara: fire goddess doesn't own anything!  
  
Me: that's not true! I own my socks!! I also own Nina. ( ever notice that in all my fics the main female character's name begins with N?) that's your clue to go read my other fics!!  
  
Kuwabara: can I go now?  
  
Me: yes you can. *give him a cookie* this is for helping me ^^  
  
Kuwabara: ^^ oo0o0o0hh!! Cookie!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" Here we are!" Nina said happily as they arrived at the hotel. " wow" they responded. " this place is huge!" Kuwabara exclaimed. " c'mon, I'll show you around" Nina said. " over there is the lounge, that room is the dining room, that path leads to the pool, and that building is my own private dojo"  
  
" your dojo? You fight?" Kurama asked her. " yeah, I have been ever since I was young" she replied.  
  
" that's impressive" Hiei muttered to no one in particular.  
  
" judging by your katana, you guys fight to" Nina said eyeing Hiei's sword. " after I show you your rooms, how bout you and me spar, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei snorted. " why should I waste my time? Your probably not even that good"  
  
Nina frowned slightly, bit it quickly turned into a sly smile. " your just afraid to fight me, cause you know I'll win!" Hiei glared at her. " I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
" yeah, sure your not" she said sarcastically. Hiei was starting to get angry. " fine! I'll spar with you, but I will not be held responsible for whatever damage I may do"  
  
Nina smiled sweetly at Hiei, causing him to feel a slight pain in his chest. ' what's that all about?' he asked himself. ' what a weird feeling. I wonder what it means?'  
  
So Nina walked them to their rooms. " you guys are lucky, we only have 4 rooms left! 3 of the rooms are for two people, and the last one is a single. I hope that's not a problem?" she asked her new friends. " nope! Me and Keiko will take this one" Yusuke said grabbing her hand. Keiko quickly snatched her hand back. " Yusuke!" she said blushing slightly. " oh come on Keiko! You Know you wanna!" Yusuke said slyly, his eyebrows raising up and down. Keiko sighed, defeated. " oh, ok" Keiko walked into their room, closely followed by Yusuke, who was giving the thumbs up sign to Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
As soon as the door shut they heard a loud CRASH. " Yusuke you baka!!!" Keiko screamed angrily. Outside their room, Nina, Boton, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yukina sweatdropped.  
  
" he'll never learn.." Kurama muttered to Kuwabara who nodded.  
  
" ooooookkaay! Me and Yukina will take this one!" Boton said pushing Yukina towards the door. Kuwabara looked disappointed t see her go, but he quickly snapped out of it.  
  
" I guess that means your bunking with me Kurama!" he said slapping Kurama hard on the back. " I guess so" he muttered, trying to keep his balance. " that means Hiei gets the single. Is that ok with you Hiei?" Nina turned to ask the boy, but he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I wonder if the boys are already at the dojo?" Yukina wondered out loud. Yukina, Boton, Keiko, and Nina were in Nina's garden waking towards the dojo. " you know how they are!" Keiko laughed. " there probably already tying to cut each others heads off!"  
  
" Nina?" Boton asked. " yeah?" " are you sure you wanna fight Hiei?" Nina stared at her friend. "yeah, why?" Boton looked very uneasy. " well, it's just that. Hiei is really good with his sword. And I have a feeling that when he said he wouldn't be responsible for whatever damage he may inflict on you, he was being serious. You could get severely hurt!"  
  
Nina frowned and looked away. "you don't think I can beat him do you?" Boton looked to Keiko for help. "we think you can do it, it's just, you made Hiei really mad! And when Hiei's mad. people die!" Nina sweatdropped. " riiiight. Don't worry! I can take care of my self"  
  
As the girls walked into the dojo, thy could already hear the sound of clashing swords. Hiei and Kuwabara were in a fierce battle. Hiei was running around Kuwabara faster and faster, trying to confuse him suddenly Kuwabara looked up and noticed Yukina watching him, smiling encouragingly. He instantly turned red. "Yukina!" he shouted, waving his hands like an idiot. "I'll be over in second my darling!" it's a pity the came in at that moment. When Kuwabara noticed Yukina, that gave Hiei just enough time to trip Kuwabara, and make him fall flat on his face.  
  
" I win!" Hiei said in a victorious voice, but no one was around to here him. Kuwabara had already run over to Yukina.  
  
" oh Yukina!" Kuwabara whined in a squeaky voice. " I'm sorry I didn't win! I was distracted by your beauty!" Yukina giggled. " aw, Kuwabara! That's so sweet!" " give me a break" Hiei muttered to him self.  
  
" hey Hiei! Are you ready to fight me?" Nina yelled over to him. " or are you tired from fighting Kuwabara?"  
  
" hn. That idiot wasn't even a challenge. Now the real fight begins" Hiei smirked. Nina unsheathed her Katana, and stepped onto the fighting mat. She was wearing a red tank top, and blank pants that hung loose on her hips. Her hair was in a low pony tail.  
  
" are you sure you wanna do this?" Hiei asked smirking. ' it would be a shame if I injured such a sexy body..woa! where the hell did that come from?! Well it's true, I guess. She looks good in that low cut tank top.ok stop staring at her. Still not stopping. Still not stopping! Oh, screw this! Lets fight already! Nina smiled at him. " of course I am! I'm no afraid of you!"  
  
" fine. Don't say I didn't warn you!" with that last statement, Hiei jumped clear over her head. With incredible speed, Nina turned and met his blade. Hiei swung left and right, but Nina dodged all of hiss attacks with amazing skill.  
  
In the audience, they were all dumbstruck. " go Nina!" Boton and Keiko cheered. " I had no idea girls could fight like that!" Yusuke said scratching his head. Boton and Keiko glared at him. "what do you mean you didn't know girls could fight like that?!" they asked. " all I'm saying is, girls usually aren't tough enough to fight. They usually are the ones being saved, or screaming in fear" Yusuke said crossing his arms.  
  
" bad move Yusuke" Kurama muttered to him. The two looked very pissed at this comment. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HOW MANY TIME HAVE WE SMACKED YOU, OR HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD?! WE CAN SO FIGHT!" they screamed in his face.  
  
Yusuke sweatdropped, and inched back a few steps. " stupid women.." He muttered. Boton, Keiko, and even Yukina slapped him upside the head. " OOOOWWW!!! Why'd you do that?" " we did it because it was uncalled for!" they screamed. " hey guys! Why don't we pay attention to the fight now?" Kuwabara suggested.  
  
Hiei jumped, Nina jumped, and their swords met in mid air. Hiei was stronger, so he was able to push her blade to the side, causing Nina to loose her balance. But in one swift movement, she was able to regain it, and tripped Hiei instead. Hiei fell, but as he did, he swung his katana into hers, causing her to fall on top of him. They stared at each other, panting hard, their swords to far to reach.  
  
" hey Nina?" Hiei said. "we gotta stop meeting like this" Nina looked into his crimson eyes, and laughed. She rolled off of him and they both started to laugh hysterically. As they were laughing. A lock of Nina's brown hair fell out of her pony tail. With out thinking, Hiei reached out and pulled it behind her ear. Nina smiled at him, causing Hiei to feel warmth through out his body. He grinned and blushed a little. They both burst out laughing again.  
  
On the other side of the room, the group of friends were confused. " Hiei? Laughing? I don't think I've ever seen Hiei laugh before" Yusuke said, amazed at what he had just seen. " what did he whisper to her?" Boton asked curiously. " oh my God! Guys, look at the way he is staring at her! I think he likes her!"  
  
" Hiei? Like a girl? A NINGEN girl?! Furana na!" shouted Kuwabara. While they were talking, Hiei and Nina had retrieved their swords and were walking towards them. " wow Hiei! I had no idea you were so good with a sword!" Nina was saying to him. Hiei smirked. " I hate to admit it, but your not half bad your self" Nina nudged him playfully. " oh Hiei" he nudged her back.  
  
" Hiei and Nina sitting in a tree!!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara were singing. Hiei turned a light shade of crimson. " shut up!" he shouted. " first comes love, than comes marriage, than comes Hiei with the baby carriage!!" Hiei unsheathed his katana and held it at Kuwabara's chin. " shut up or I'll rip your tongue out! He screamed angrily. " woa!!!! We were just joking! Now put that thing away before you poke someone's eye out!" Yusuke said, slowly pushing the blade away from Kuwabara head with the tip of his finger. " yeah, relax Hiei!" Nina said calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand away and swiftly leapt out of one of the dojo's open windows.  
  
" wow Nina! You were amazing! I cant believe I ever doubted your fighting skills!" Keiko said happily. ´I was so afraid for you, I'm glad you didn't get hurt!" Yukina sighed. " what did Hiei whisper to you when you guys were lying on the ground?!" Boton asked excitedly, pushing the two other girls out of her way. " nothing important" Nina sighed sadly, gazing out the open window.  
  
Ok, that was the second chapter! Wasn't that one of the most corny things you ever read in your life?! This had a lot of Hiei oocness. Even though no one seems to like this fic, I will complete it because my conscience will drive me crazy if I don't!!! I hope you guys liked it. ^_____^  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! See, I'm begging!!!!!! ^^;;  
  
p.s. furana na means impossible, in case any one was wondering. 


	3. Love doesn't exist

Well, here I am, FINALLY updating!! Lol, thank u sooo much to those who have taken the time to review!! They mean sooooooooo much to me!!! I've given it a lot of thought (I haven't updated in months, A LOT of thought) and I've decided that I am completely changing my story idea. I would like this fic to be as popular as my others, so starting now, this will be a lot more entertaining! I promise ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, leave me alone!!!! *pout*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kurama, you know I hate Ningen food, so WHY are you making me come with you guys?" Hiei asked his friend. They walked down one of the hotels many hall ways, heading towards the dining area. Ever since his fight with Nina, Hiei had spent his time in one of the gardens cherry trees, thinking. He thought about a lot of things; why the fuck he was cursed to work with an idiot Ningen, a punk, and a fox. A million different ways to kill Kuwabara, (some VERY creative, involving nothing more that a piece of floss, a carrot, and a pencil ^^;;;) why sweet snow was so good, and, much to his displeasure, Nina. She was truly an interesting human.  
  
A sharp mind, quick reflexes, and a sense of humor. And not to mention..kinda cute. Hiei growled as he thought this. 'She is NOT cute' he told him self. 'I will NOT stoop so low as to thing that such an insolent creature could be attractive..'  
  
'Oh come on!' one side of him said. 'You gotta admit, she is ok, even for a human'  
  
'No way!' his other half argued. 'She is below you. A weakling. Why bother to associate with something you plan to control someday?'  
  
'We tried that already, remember? As long as we're on parole, we might as well get to know them. This girl is like you in so many ways, you cant help but be attracted to her.'  
  
Was that it? Is this what it was like to 'like' some one? He had seen Yusuke and Keiko, and how they 'liked' each other. Yusuke would say something dumb, and as much as he didn't want to, he would blush, and then get smacked. He made a fool out of him self numerous times, because he was nervous around her, Kurama had said. Is that how you know when you like someone? You blush, you're nervous, you feel this fluttering sensation in your chest when you see them?  
  
Hiei was very confused by all this. All his life he had been alone. Fighting for his right to live. He didn't have time for feelings such as these. He had never been loved before, so why love another? It was a waste of time. No one could love him anyway. He was a forbidden child. FORBIDDEN. That meant he wasn't wanted, he wasn't suppose to exist. He grew up in the Makai, a place where love doesn't subsist. Demons only knew of 3 things; hate, fear, and lust. Their was no friendship. You may have a partner in crime that you care for, but you are merely allies.  
  
You may want to BE with some one, and care for them some what, but it wasn't love you felt for them. It was lust. That aching desire to make them your own, and no one else's. Demons are like children. They find a toy, and they play with it all the time. But soon the toy bores them, and they search for another to keep their interest. Their was no love.  
  
Hiei was saddened by this thought, which he found odd, considering he had never cared about this sort of thing before.  
  
He never needed friends. They were but a crutch for the weak.  
  
He never had allies, well, except Kurama..but that was different.  
  
He had NEVER given in to lust. He had complete control over his emotions; he had been like this for as long as he could remember. Maybe he should ask Kurama for help.  
  
"Well Hiei, after your fight with Nina, you ran off some where, and I thought you would be hungry, so that's why I'm FORCING you to dine with your friends for FREE." Kurama said sarcastically.  
  
Hiei just rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Fox, can I ask you a question?" he finally found his voice.  
  
Kurama faced him. "Of course you can Hiei, what is it?" he felt a smile tug at his lips; he considered Hiei his best friend, and he finally realized that he could count on him. It made him happy to know that at least SOME of the shields the fire demon had hiding his heart, were beginning to break.  
  
Hiei didn't answer at first, but Kurama didn't pressure him. He would talk when he was ready.  
  
"Kurama? How do you know when you li-" he was cut off when the two of them heard a loud crash in the room they were headed to. The nodded to each other and ran in. Kuwabara was standing in the middle of the room, holding a broken bottle of soy sauce. A large black stain occupied the front of his white t-shirt.  
  
Yusuke and Nina were sitting on the floor laughing hysterically, while Keiko and Yukina, being as polite as they were, were trying to help clean him up.  
  
"What happened?!" Kurama laughed. Nina slowly got up, and straightened out her kimono. "he-he was t-trying to juggle the bottle of soy sauce, but then I reminded him you can juggle with only one bottle, and he SPILED it on him self!" Nina's violet eyes shined laughingly as she said this. She was wearing a white kimono, with purple flowers going up the sleeves and from the bottom.  
  
She smiled, and turned to help Kuwabara. "Damn soy sauce.." he muttered angrily. "And I thought he couldn't get dumber" Hiei snorted, circling the baka in front of him.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Kuwabara argued. Hiei looked skeptical. "Only someone with your intelligence level would try to juggle with ONE bottle."  
  
"Now now children, settle down!" Nina said, placing her hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Besides, it's time to eat!" Hiei tried not to look at Nina and she led them all over to the table. He stole a glimpse of her, and what he saw took his breath away. She looked so lovely in that kimono, and her hair clipped up in a silver burette, her face glowing as that ever present smile lit up the room. He felt heat rise to his face.  
  
Yes, he definitely needed to talk to Kurama about all this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
ooookkkk! Next chappie done! Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
